The importance of practicing proper dental hygiene has been well documented. In this regard, it is extremely advantageous to frequently and systematically remove plaque and debris from around and between an individual's teeth. Failure to religiously remove debris and plaque from between and around teeth is likely to lead to dental disease including tooth decay, gingivitis and the like.
Countless configurations of toothbrushes have been proposed to remove plaque. However, it is widely accepted by dentists periodontists and dental hygienists, that it is not possible to reach a number of remote areas of dental sulcuses by using a toothbrush alone. Dental floss or tape has been used to remove plaque from these hard to reach areas. The conventional process of flossing teeth manually with dental floss or tape has numerous disadvantages. Specifically, flossing is time consuming and extremely tedious. Moreover, manual flossing requires a level of dexterity beyond that of many individuals. For example, it is extremely difficult and/or painful for handicapped persons and those suffering from arthritis and similar ailments to manually floss their teeth.
Several implements have been proposed to overcome the disadvantages associated with the aforementioned manual method of flossing teeth. The following U.S. patents are directed to implements of this nature: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,524; 3,472,247; 3,534,745; 3,759,274; 3,847,167; 4,014,354; 4,235,253; 4,245,658; 4,265,257; 4,338,957; 4,458,702; 4,605,025; 4,706,695; 4,727,894; and 4,830,032. The dental flossers described in the these U.S. patents have several inherent disadvantages. Generally speaking, previously known dental flossers are extremely complex. As a result, these devices are laborious and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, their complex construction makes servicing such devices difficult. Further, previously known automatic flossers include at least one exposed reciprocating element which upon coming into contact with sensitive oral tissues will likely cause an individual discomfort.
A significant number of prior dental flossers are designed such that the flossing material traverses an arcuate path. An individual using such a device must exercise caution, since movement of these types of flossers in either a vertical or horizontal direction may result in the flossing material rubbing sensitive oral tissues. Therefore, an individual is likely to restrict movement of such devices. Because such devices can not be readily moved in a vertical or horizontal direction, it is extremely more likely that hard to reach areas will be missed.
Some previously known flossers have included a flossing material which moves linearly. Flossers of this type commonly employ complex feeding systems for the floss or alternatively require a specialized flossing material which must be replaced after every use.
Finally, it is noted that conventional dental flossers do not include any means for restricting the proximity of the dental floss material with respect to the surrounding oral tissues. Therefore, if conventional flossers are improperly used offensive touching of the flossing material against the oral tissues may occur.